In Your Arms I Feel Safe
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: Post 6x02. Harvey walks Donna home after a long workday. Possibly multi-chapter. (Rated T for to be safe for further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this after 6x02. I'm assuming I wasn't the only one that was missing a Darvey scene after Elliot Stemple took Harvey's beloved painting. I was planning to make this longer, but never got to it. However, this works as a first chapter, so if people want me to I can write a (sexier) second chapter;)**_

* * *

After another 14 hour workday, Harvey and Donna leave the office together. It's a clear and quite night and Harvey offers to walk Donna home. The pressure of getting Mike out had been keeping them even more busy than normal the past few weeks. They have been working non-stop, at least it felt like they had. The cool wind on their faces a soft distraction from the chaos that runs their lives.

As they walk the pavements of New York, suddenly a loud sound from an alley makes Donna jump towards Harvey. She instinctively tries to hide herself by crawling close to his torso and he automatically wraps his arms around her shoulders and turns them to put himself between Donna and the alley. He looks over his shoulder into the alley to assess the danger, but sees no alarming individuals. He laughs.

"Donna, it was probably just a hobo that opened a garbage container or something" he comforts her, while he keeps his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Slowly Donna pushes away from Harvey's chest. She readjusts her hair and straightens out her dress.

"Oh" she says. Feeling a blush creep to her cheeks and a little embarrassed.

Harvey chuckles at her attempt to regain a cool exterior, while she's clearly still quite startled.

"Come here" he offers as he locks their hands in between them and gently pulls her to continue walking.

Donnas breath caught when he grabbed her hand. The smell of his cologne was still in her nostrils from when she (oh so heroically) clutched herself to his chest in terror. She could feel the warmth from his palm seeping into hers as they strolled along. She'd never been scared to walk in downtown New York. She'd lived here all her life. This was her home and she knew it like the inside of her pocket. But somehow, Harvey by her side, holding her hand, made her feel that much safer.

When they arrived in front of Donnas apartment, Donna let go of his hand first.

"So… this is you" Harvey said.

Donna let out a chuckle.

"Thanks Harvey, I saw that."

He laughed too.

"Yeah, sorry."

They stood there for a few seconds, just looking into each other's eyes. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Her red hair in contrast to her white dress. The same hair he'd once run his fingers through, while having her pinned against the inside of her door and kissing her. Suddenly he felt nervous that she could see what he was thinking off, so he decided it was time for him to leave (again).

"Goodnight, Donna. I'll see you tomorrow" he said while stepping back.

But before he could turn around he felt her grabbing his wrist and heard her saying his name, which willed him to look at her again.

"Donna?" he asked confused.

She gave him a soft look and then stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck. This time his breath caught, as she caught him off guard. It was a sweet and comforting hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"Donna-" he said again, a little more warning this time, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry about your mother's painting, Harvey."

He sighed, but didn't let go of her. He could smell her shampoo. If he was not mistaken, she hadn't changed brands the last 12 years.

"You know," he started. "When Elliot said he wanted to take the thing that was most precious to me in this office, for a second I became really worried that he'd say he wanted to take you to work for him… So when he said he wanted the painting I was relieved for a moment."

"Harvey" she just whispered as she absentmindedly started playing with ends of his hair in his neck.

He tightened his grip on her a little. The thought of losing her again, but this time to Stemple instead of Louis sending a shudder down his spine.

"Harvey?" she asked, softly.

"Hmhmm"

"I don't want to be alone this evening" she admitted. "Will you come up for a while?"

Donna knew she was pushing it, but it wasn't a lie: she really didn't feel like being alone in her apartment for the rest of the evening.

"Donna, I don't-" he said hesitantly as he pulled back from their embrace.

"To watch TV or something, Harvey. As friends do during hard times" she cocked her head to the side and smirked at him, as she tried to make her proposition sound as innocent as possible. She knew he wouldn't accept otherwise.

After a few seconds Harvey nodded.

"Okay. We can order a pizza or something" he said as they started walking up the stairs to the front door of her apartment complex.

"Or-" she started.

"Yes, _or_ from that shitty Thai place you like" he finished for her.

"You have such poor taste. Rachel recommended that Thai place, you know!" she says as she takes out her key.

"Exactly my point" Harvey says.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and whether I should continue with a second chapter;) Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got a lot of really kind reviews from you guys, asking me to continue with a second chapter. So thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!**_

* * *

Donna went to change out of her office dress as Harvey ordered take-out over the phone. Afterwards, he sat down on the couch and flicked trough the channels on her TV to look for a good movie as he waited for Donna.

"Donna! Jurassic Park is on, want to watch it?" he yelled at her from the other side of her apartment.

"Sure, I haven't seen it yet!" she yelled back.

"Haven't seen it? How can you never have see-" but his words died in his throat as he saw Donna walk out of the bedroom dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans that both hugged all her curves perfectly. Donna laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

"What?" she chuckled.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I uhm- nothing. I like those jeans." He said, awkwardly pointing at her pants.

"Thanks" she laughed.

She walked towards the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Whatever you have" he answered and took off his suit jacket and tie and hung them neatly over a chair.

Donna joined him on the couch with a glasses of wine for the both of them and watched the movie as they waited for their food.

* * *

30 minutes later, Donna's doorbell rang. She walked to her front door to answer it. A 16 year old, nerdy looking boy was holding a take-out bag and asked;

"Thai food delivery for Harvey Specter?"

"Yes. How much is it?"

"That'll be $16,70."

"Yes, let me just get my wallet."

But Harvey was already standing next to her with his wallet.

Just as Harvey had trouble not staring at Donna earlier, the teenager couldn't keep his eyes off Donna either and was now blatantly staring at her breasts. Harvey felt something flare within him.

"That's not where the money is, kid" Harvey all but growled.

The boy's head shot up, terrified and ashamed for being caught. Donna almost felt bad for him as he frantically started apologizing. Grown man were intimidated by Harvey, let alone some teenage boy who had just been caught staring at _her_ breasts.

She saw how Harvey stood up straighter, pushed his chest forward and balled up his fist. He did that when he was getting ready for a fight. She gently grabbed his wrist to calm him down.

"Harvey, it's okay."

He looked at her, and to her relieve he took a deep breath at started rummaging through his wallet to look for a $20 bill.

"Keep the change" he told the kid.

The boy nodded, took the money and ran back down the stairs.

They settled on the couch and ate their dinner. Occasionally, Donna stole a piece from Harvey as they watched the movie.

Donna made a little jump on the couch and let out a yelp during a scary moment.

"Jeez! Who watches this for fun?!"

Harvey laughed.

"Come on, Donna. This isn't even that scary a movie."

Donna had pulled her hand up to her face and was now watching the movie peaking through her fingers. She didn't like scary movies. She was tough in real life, but this she couldn't handle.

"That guy just got eaten, Harvey!"

"It's an actor, maybe a stunt man even, and a mechanical dinosaur made by people. He's fine! Just look at how obviously fake the dinosaurs are."

Donna pulled up her legs on the couch they were sharing and they continued to watch the movie. They were sitting about a feet apart, which is how they sometimes sat when they were going through files late at night in Harvey's office. Both of them were hyperaware of the proximity, but neither would say a word to acknowledge it. They just enjoyed those times. It was frustrating, but the sad truth was that something was better than nothing.

The movie hadn't been to scary for a while, but when the velociraptors were trying to enter the lab the main characters were hiding, Donna grabbed Harvey's arm out of reflex. Upon feeling her warm and soft hand touch his skin Harvey took a deep breath and froze up. Donna turned her head and realized her mistake. She quickly withdrew her hand. _Stupid, stupid brain!_

"Sorry" she mumbled.

Harvey tried to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. He cleared his throat.

"No, it's fine."

An awkward silence hang between them.

"I hate this movie" Donna said quietly.

Harvey felt guilty. He didn't want her to do or watch anything against her will.

"We can turn it off. You don't have to watch it" he said and reached for the remote.

"No, don't!" she said before he could grab the remote. "I want to finish the movie. You and Mike will never let me hear the end of it if I don't."

"You sure you can handle it? " he teased her.

"Just sit your ass back down, Specter."

Harvey sat back down, but when he looked to his side he saw Donna was still not comfortable watching the movie. So he scooted over to close the gap between them and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come here" he said, pulling her towards him.

"Harvey you don't have to-" she began and tried to move away from his warm hand on her shoulder.

"I want to." He said resolutely, not moving an inch. That was enough for her to give in.

She relaxes in his arms.

"Feel safer now?"

"No"

"No?"

"Harvey, you may be a good boxer, but that doesn't mean shit if dinosaurs entered this apartment!"

"I could take 'em"

"How?"

"I know where your gun is"

"How would you know if I had a gun, and if so, where I keep it?"

"You brag a lot when you're drunk."

"Psh, I do not."

"Oh really? Miss Boston junior pistol championship winner."

"Connecticut junior pistol championship finalist, 3 years in a row." She corrected him.

"Same difference."

"Nevertheless, I've seen your aim and it's crap, Harvey. So if anything, I'd be even more scared if you had my gun."

"Well, I'd figure something out."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'd have no choice. I promised you I'd never let anything happen to you, so..."

His turn to a more serious tone made her feel instantly guilty for teasing him. She knew how important is was for him that she had faith in him to protect her. Maybe it was a guy-thing in general, but she remembered the last time he thought she lost faith in him and how hard he had taken it. She decided to reassure him.

"I always feel safe with you around" she admitted on a whisper.

They looked at each other. He had a sad look on his face.

"Then why did you leave me?"

That question was like a slap in the face. She had not expected him to go there at all. She thought that had been behind them. That he understood why she left and that when she returned their relationship had continued on a purely platonic foot. But then again, she should have known better than to think he would have let it go already.

"Harvey" she said, shaking her head and with a tone that indicated that she did not want to discuss that topic.

"Donna, please-"

She got up from the couch and walked towards the liquor cabinet to refill her glass, facing her back to him. He got up from the couch to walk after her.

"Harvey, we've had a really nice night. We're not having this conversation again!"

"That's fine, because we don't need to make it a conversation! I just want you to answer one question"

She placed both her hands to lean on the cabinet and let her head hang. Their lovely night had just made a complete 180 degree turn. For a second he wondered if she should just tell him to leave. But she turned around and sighed.

" _What_ , Harvey?"

He swallowed and gathered all the courage in his body to get the following words out.

"Are you... Do you still love me?" he asked with the smallest most vulnerable voice she'd ever heard from him.

She was so tired of this. How he still so ambiguously used the word _love_. This was turning into exactly the same conversation as last time. She didn't have the energy to challenge him anymore to get the words out of him she so desperately wanted to hear, so she took the easy way out. This time, she was going to protect her heart.

"Harvey" she said shaking her head. "We've been side by side for 13 years. As far as our friendship goes, I will always be there for you and I will always love you. You're family to me." She gave him a soft smile.

"No, no-" he shook his head and took a step forward. "That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if- If you already moved on…"

"Harvey-"

"Is there still a chance for us, Donna?"

Donna's heart was racing. Was this it? Was it finally going to happen between them? But then a voice in the back of her head warned that he hadn't yet admitted anything, so she should not let her armour down just yet.

When she didn't say anything, Harvey started to sweat and his heartbeat picked up until he could hear it pounding in his ear. A panic attack started to rise and if Donna didn't answer soon, he was going to be throwing up in her toilet in a second.

"I will only answer that question, if you answer mine from _that_ night. And I swear to God if you don't answer this time I am so completely done with you. How do you love _me_ , Harvey?"

She saw him closing his eyes and taking a few controlled deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he locked them with hers and took another step forward.

"Donna, I know my emotional capacity is not what you'd wish it to be, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and therapy… And I realised that… I… I…"

Donna was losing her patience.

"You WHAT, Harvey? Just say it!"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

There it was. He finally said it. He felt like a giant brick fell from his chest.

" _Think_ you're in love with me?" Donna asked, wanting to be absolutely sure of what he was saying.

" _Know_ I'm in love with you." He took another step so her could take her hands in his.

"Donna… You're it for me."

A tear fell from Donna's eye and rolled down her cheek. He was not really emotionally intelligent, but Donna knew him better than anyone. She understood everything he was saying.

As he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, she said:

"I tried to get over you, Harvey, I really did. I move to Louis' desk, I started dating again… But working with Louis was nothing like working with you. And those men I dated we're never what I was looking for… because they weren't you…"

He looked at her, questioning if she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"I tried to move on, but I'm beginning to think I could never get over you."

* * *

 _ **Sorry, no sexy time yet in this chapter! But I promise it will be in the next chapter, so please stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing to tell me what you think;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait, but I don't write smut that often, so it took me a little longer. Though I'm very happy with the result! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**_

* * *

 _"Donna… You're it for me."_

 _A tear fell from Donna's eye and rolled down her cheek. He was not really emotionally intelligent, but Donna knew him better than anyone. She understood everything he was saying._

 _As he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, she said:_

 _"I tried to get over you, Harvey, I really did. I moved to Louis' desk, I started dating again… But working with Louis was nothing like working with you. And those men I dated were never what I was looking for… because they weren't you…"_

 _He looked at her, questioning if she was saying what he thought she was saying._

 _"I tried to move on, but I'm beginning to think I could never get over you."_

* * *

"Donna" he breathed.

His gaze was so intense that she looked down at where he was still holding her hands in his. She didn't move. She wanted him, _needed_ him, to make the first move. He turned her palms up and drew small circles on them with his thumb. It felt so incredibly intimate. He then slowly moved his hands upwards following her arms. When he reached her upper arm he held them there and took the last step forward. She'd lost the heals earlier that night, so she was now facing his shoulder as he bowed his head down to breath in the smell of her shampoo.

"Harvey" she sighed. She was already in ecstasy and he was barely touching her.

He let his hands drop to her hips and pulled her even closer. She could feel the warmth of his chest seeping through his dress shirt and smelled his cologne. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

The fact that she had not yet pulled away and said his name in a way that almost sounded like a moan was enough conformation for him that she wanted this as much as he did. He pulled his head back a few inches to take a quick look at her face before tentatively capturing her lower lip. It was feather light and over in a second. He repeated by capturing her upper lip. He has never kissed a women so softly before. They were barely even kisses. But the fact that this was Donna made him throw everything he was used to when kissing a women out the window. He wanted to learn everything about her he hadn't 13 years ago. He wanted to savour this moment. But Donna had less patience. Her hands went into his hair and pulled him towards her to finally kiss her on both lips. As tentative as the first two kisses had been, as eager she was now to deepen their kiss. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue invaded her mouth, stroking hers. She let out a moan, which he muffled with his mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance a reflection of their relationship.

"I want you" he groaned in between kisses as his hands slipped under her t-shirt to roam her sides upwards to her breasts.

"Then take me, Harvey" she moaned seductively.

His hands left her stomach again to lift her by the hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto his shoulders as he blindly carried her to her bedroom, never letting his lips leave hers. He set her down on the ground next to her bed and she started unbuttoning his shirt. He started tugging on the hem of hers and she momentarily lifted her arms so he could tug it over her head and throw it somewhere in her bedroom. Harvey paused to admire her black lace bra.

"Like what you see?" she teased him as she seductively continued opening the buttons of his shirt.

"I always like what I see" he told her with a low, gravelly voice that send shivers up her spine.

They slowed down as he simply watched her working on his shirt, taking in the sight before him. When she reached his last button and his shirt fell open she took a moment to appreciate his well formed chest, at the risk of him teasing her back. She placed her palms flat on his pecks and pushed his shirt slightly to the side so she could lean forwards and place a kiss on his collar bone. She moved upwards to kiss his neck. When she let out her tongue to taste his skin, he let out a deep moan and automatically gave her more access. Shivers ran up her spine. If she hadn't been so incredibly turned on and in awe of the moment they were sharing, she'd have chuckled at the fact that the best closer in New York was completely at her mercy.

She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground. Without missing a beat, he reached around her back to release the clasp of her bra, which fell to the ground too. The feeling of her bare breasts pressed against his chest when he pulled her back towards him was almost too much for her. He captured her lips again.

In the midst of their heated kiss Harvey brought his hand up to massage Donnas breast. He kneaded the soft flesh and drew circles with his thumb over her nipple. She moaned and let her hand travel down and in one swift move she unbuttoned his pants and let her hand slip inside to cup his erection over his boxers. His kiss faltered and she took it a little further by moving her hand up and down over his hard length.

"Bed. Now." He managed to say.

They quickly removed both their pants and they fell back on the bed in nothing but their underwear. Harvey took the moment to start a trail of kisses from her mouth all the way down her body. He placed wet kisses up her inner thigh, trailing all the way to where she craved to be kissed by him. He pulled her lacy panties down her legs finally closed his mouths over her clit. Donnas hands flew into his hair, sharply arching her back as she moaned his name. Hearing her moan his name like that made him impossibly hard inside his boxers. He skilfully moved his tongue around her clit and centre, releasing every practice he'd had over the past 12 years to bring her as much pleasure as possible.

"Harveey" she moaned as she pulled on his hair as a queue for him to come back up. As good as his tongue felt on and _in_ her, that was not all she wanted right now. She wanted to feel all of him inside her, right now.

He quickly lost the boxers and climbed back up. He kissed her deeply while moving his right hand back to her hot centre. He let one finger slip inside to test her readiness. She moaned as he slowly started pumping in and out.

"Condom?" he asked breathily between kisses.

"Top drawer" she moaned with his skilful fingers still working inside her.

He withdrew his hand and without breaking the kiss and blindly started to scan her bedside table with it to find a condom. But his focus was more on her than on the hand rummaging table surface, and he accidently threw over her lamp, which fell to the ground. The loud sound of glass breaking echoed through the room.

"Sorry" he mumbled against her lips.

"Ugh just let _me_ get it before you break something else-" she began as she too extended her arm to her drawers.

But hers were shorter than his (well-formed) arms and she couldn't reach. She decided to flip them over. He was completely caught off guard, but thoroughly enjoying the view that came along with their new position. She was in full view as she sat on top of him. Donna reached for the drawer, but her long hair was in her face and she instead knocked over her alarm clock, which also fell to the ground.

Harvey started laughing and she started laughing too. She didn't know why. It wasn't even that funny. And at the same time it actually was. She just laughed in an 'okay, I give up'-kinda way as she let her forehead drop down to his shoulder and her hands on his chest. Mostly, it was just the tension that was hanging in the air, being released. Not that it was awkward to be doing this with him, but it finally hit her that this was _Harvey_ and this was finally going to happen after so many years. If anything, their giggling fit felt comfortable – like they've been together forever. Course, in many ways, they had been - just not this way. The laughter was loving and a testament to the fun they could have together, including during sex.

She lifted her head back up from his shoulder.

"That was your fault" she said to him as she reached for her bedside table a third time.

"My fault? As I recall it was your hand that was the culprit, not mine, miss Clumsy" he reacted in a playfully offended way.

"I'll have you know I have highly developed motor skills, mr. Specter"

Harvey just laid there and grinned like an idiot while she finally found a condom. He ran his hands lightly up her sides as she did so. When she looked back at him, she saw him taking in every single inch of her face and naked upper body. She'd wanted him to look at her in this way for years, most of which she had been in denial about it.

"You're so beautiful" he said finally.

She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks and averted her gaze from and bashfully looked down. Taking compliments from Harvey about her looks was new.

"I should have told you more often" he voiced his thoughts.

"Yeah you should have" she said as she inched a bit further down his body. "But I'm willing to forgive you if you promise to start telling me every day from now on."

"Deal"

Seductively, she tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth. That visual almost made Harvey suffocate on his own saliva. She took the condom and started easing it over his erection. Harvey let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan and squeezed her thighs with his hands as he concentrated on not blowing his load right then and there. When she was done he took the opportunity to flip them back over, so he was once again hovering above her.

With one last look into her eyes for a silent approval, he aligned his tip with her entrance and let himself slowly be engulfed by her warm tightness. Everything seemed to slow down. Both of them closed their eyes. Not because they didn't want to look at each other, but because the feeling was overwhelming. Donnas mouth fell open in a silent gasp. All she could do was clutch to his back for dear life. When she opened her eyes, Harveys were still closed. He was even squeezing them shut a little. She recognized it was not a face of denial or regret, but rather, ironically, openness. Harvey had possibly never been so emotionally naked and vulnerable in his entire life. At this moment, she had the power to either build his strength or snap him emotionally in two, without possibility for repair ever again. At this moment, he trusted her with his heart and his entire being. And all the feeling that came with that could only be overwhelming.

She lovingly brushed his cheek.

"Harvey, open your eyes" she encouraged him with a soft and gente whisper.

He finally lifted his eyelids and studied her face. There was so much love in his eyes. He took the hand that cupped his cheek and brought it above her head where he intertwined their fingers. Without moving yet, he leaned down to passionately, but slowly, kiss her. Without any hurry.

Suddenly, he started with a small role of his hips. She gasped in his mouth. He left her mouth to kiss down her neck. He then pulled his shaft out almost entirely and pushed back in until he was balls deep. A surge of pleasure shot up her spine. He repeated the movement and then started up a slow rhythm. A synergy of push-and-pull that seemed like a metaphor for their entire relationship, both personally and professionally.

Harvey wanted it to last forever, but he hadn't had sex in months and he was getting closer to cumming every second. If they didn't speed things up, he might shoot his load too early. He opened his mouth to tell Donna, but she beat him to it.

"Harvey. Faster." She moaned.

He wanted to explain about his intentions to keep it slow.

"Donna, are you sure-"

But she let out a frustrated sigh and pushed him so he tipped to the side and onto his back. In one swift move, keeping him inside her the entire time, she was straddling him. She started riding him at a fast pace. She was so beautiful, she was like a goddess. With her red hair hanging like curtains around her face. He reached up to cup her breast, but the contact wasn't enough for him. He wanted to feel as much of her as possible. So he sat up with her and let his hands roam her back and hair as he pulled her naked chest to his. He met every single one of her thrusts. His name in the form of a stream of moans filled his head. Their new position provided more friction for her and she was quickly coming almost as close to release as he was. Her breathing became faster and faster, until he felt her walls pulsating around him and his name in his ear on a long moan as she finally came, and he mere followed seconds after.

They stayed like that for a while, still inside her as he went soft again. Both not wanting to lose the feeling of connection and completeness just yet. She played with his hair and he stroked her back as they kissed lazily. When the pull of gravity overpowered the energy left in their muscles, causing discomfort, he reluctantly pulled out and let himself fall back into the pillows and Donna fell along with him and came to rest on his chest.

"Donna" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmhmm" she answered, already half-asleep.

"Please don't leave me..."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. She saw fear. A scar left there by his mother, which had been reopened when she'd left him too. She needed him to know that was not going to happen again.

"I'd never leave you, Harvey. I love you"

* * *

 _ **Really hoped you liked this chapter! Again, I don't write smut that often, so I'm curious to know what you think. So please leave reviews!**_

 _ **Also, a 4th chapter is coming soon;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad to read all the positive feedback! This chapter is a little shorter, but I had it written already, so I decided to just upload it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Don't feel guilty for being happy." She said.

She laid in his arms while listening to his heartbeat and drawing random patterns on his chest.

"How do you know I'm feeling guilty?"

She momentarily stopped the movement of her fingers on his chest and he could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him in the darkness.

"Right" he acknowledged.

"It just-" he started. "It feels wrong to feel this happy, when Mike can barely see the woman he loves for 2 years."

"Harvey" she lifted her head up to look him in the eyes in the moonlight shining into the room. "You should have felt bad if you wasted the next two years being miserable and drinking every night away somewhere alone. He went to prison, so that none of us had to. He wants you to live your life."

He studied her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm also afraid Rachel will hate me..." he admitted.

"Rachel doesn't and will not hate you." She assured him with a soothing voice. "Actually, I think she will be the number one fan of this... development in our relationship."

"You mean that you're now my girlfriend?" he said teasingly.

"Wooow, slow down there, Specter! I'm not an easy catch. I need to be taken on proper dates first."

"Well, we had dinner, watched a movie and the night ended with sex. In which _I_ was amazing, might I add. So I'd say that qualifies as a date."

"Datesss, Harvey. Plural. And tonight doesn't count as a _proper_ date. And you were _okay_ as far as sex's concerned. "

"Oh really? Because recall a pretty much constant stream of 'oh Harvey' and 'oh God' coming out of your mouth."

"I refuse to respond. Your ego doesn't need more stroking."

"Well there are other parts of me you could stroke instead" He said suggestively, for which she swatted him on the chest.

"Jeez, Harvey. Give me a minute will you."

He rolled them over so he was hovering above her again. He kissed her deeply and slowly.

"You were amazing" he whispered when he pulled back.

She gave him a naughty, playful smile.

"I know. I'm Donna" she said in her typical 'I'm Donna'-tone.

He laughed.

"Now who's ego didn't need stroking again?"

She let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well I guess I'll admit that you were indeed pretty amazing too then."

He fell in love with her a little bit more (even though he hadn't thought that was even possible). Not because she told him he was a great lover, but because he loved their back-and-forth. It was one of his favourite things about them. He'd done it with Scottie, but is was always a little on the bitchy side. Zoe wasn't bad either, but he always held back with her for some reason. With Donna he had the perfect balance. He could tease her and she'd tease him, but it never tipped over to the bitchy, defensive side. It was a save place for them. And it may be just a small part of their relationship, but it just confirmed to him in that moment that she truly was the one for him.

"I love you, Donna" he told her again, with conviction and without backtracking.

Donna wound her arms behind his neck to pull him back down for another passionate kiss. When they came up for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Harvey" she whispered.

He nuzzled her nose.

"Donna"

"Hmm"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to upload another chapter. I have an idea for a next chapter, but I also liked the ending of this chapter as the ending of this fic. I'm afraid that if I continue with another chapter, it'll be harder to find a good ending and the quality will decrease... But then again I might not be able to resist not writing the idea I have now haha. (This is not to tease you, or an attempt to be interesting or provoke you to write reviews telling me to continue. I just want to be upfront about it. I hope you understand.)_**

 ** _But that aside, please leave reviews to tell me what you think about this chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sooo, it's been a while, but I got some inspiration from 6x11! I was sad there was no Darvey in the last episode, but I'm still optimistic it might happen in season 7! They've been hardcore promoting Darvey now in their promo's, on facebook and instragram. So it would be weird if they wouldn't pay that off somewhere. But season 6B felt too short for that anyway, and with Harvey now in a better place emotionally (with his mom) and Donna now also wanting more, they're probably moving towards them both being in a place where the next step in their relationship would be more organic. Fingers crossed!**_

 _ **(and let me know what you think about Darvey possibly happening in season 7!)**_

 _ **Anyway, it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! (and i'm already working on a cute next chapter to follow this on up)**_

* * *

Harvey wakes up with Donna in his arms, to knocking on his door. Donna starts to stir and snuggles a bit closer to him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed.

"Who is that?" she groans sleepily.

He pulls her a little closer to him and nuzzles her hair. The smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

"Don't know, they'll go away." He answers, sounding just as sleepy.

It's a little rude and decadent, and she's usually not like that (though he definitely is), but she cannot bring herself to care. She woke up in Harvey Specter's arms, and she's not planning on moving. Her head and hand resting on his broad chest. She moves her hand lightly up and down and lazily plays with his chest hair. They never touched during the past 12 years, and now that she can she just seems to not be able to stop herself. She feels him shiver when trails along his side with just her fingertips. She smiles and turns her head a little to drop feather light kisses on his pectorals, moving up to his neck. But he wants more now and pulls her up to kiss her fully, opening his mouth to trail her lip with his tongue, asking for permission.

But just as she grants it, and his tongue delves into her mouth, another series of loud knocks comes from the front door, but this time it goes accompanied by the yelling of a child's voice.

"Uncle Harvey, open up! It's Charlie and Sarah!"

Harvey's eyes fly wide open. He completely forgot. His niece and nephew were coming to visit on Saturday. It's not Saturday right? He shuffles to his nightstand, moving Donna from where she was lying on his chest to the pillow in the process with some noises of protest, to reach over to his phone. He unlocks the screen and it reads "Saturday Februari 12, 09:28". Crap, it _is_ Saturday.

"Oh shit" he says.

Donna pushes herself up on the pillow, suddenly a lot more awake also.

"What is it?" she asks sweetly and confused.

"Marcus's kids are coming over for the day today. I completely forgot." He says while rubbing his eyes.

She sits upright on the bed, which causes the sheets to drop down, revealing her naked breasts. He swallows at the sight and takes a moment to take in how beautiful she looks. Her bright red hair falling over her shoulders, while the sun streams in behind her. How did he get so lucky?

"Harvey, maybe you should stop staring and go open the door" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, right" he recovers.

But as soon as he tries to stand up, he realizes that's probably not going to be such a good idea. There are certain areas of his body that are currently a little too active for his niece and nephew to see.

"Uhm, maybe you should open the door."

"Why?"

"Well, because I kinda have major morning wood right now, and you're not exactly helping with the way you look right now, if you need to know."

She chuckles and slides out of the bed. He follows her every move as she finds her bra and panties and puts on one of his shirts and sweatpants.

"Yell something to them at least, so they know you're home." She tells him as she puts the clothes on.

"Oh right. JUST A SEC, I'M COMING!" he yells through his apartment to his niece and nephew.

"That's what she said" Donna says seductively.

"You mean that's what _you_ said last night?" he responds playfully. "Or should I say screamed?"

"Please, we both know who the loud one is" she quips as she walks away to open the door.

He just sits there and smiles, enjoying the view as she walks with just a little more hip sway than usual. He used to sneak peeks of her ass in those perfectly fitted dress as she walked past his office, but now he can openly watch and he never knew how amazing that would feel. His heart swelled. He had wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with her, snuggling, watching movies, having sex, eat (possibly with whip cream), more sex. But his niece and nephew were on his doorstep, so they were going to have do that another time. Thankfully Charlie and Sarah adored Donna. He never told anyone, but he loved watching Donna with them. Like it was their own little family. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is coming. Let me know what you think in a review, or share you're opinion about what you think is gonna happen with Darvey in season 7! Love to know what you guys think! Thnx!**_


End file.
